Till Death do you Part
by Ariel Marina
Summary: Prewedding jitters are in store for Lily and James. One shot


Till Death do you Part

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of this one-shot fic.

* * *

"Wake up! Bloody hell; wake up! You don't want to be late for your own wedding, do you?" said a voice, interrupting the bride's slumber.

"What? My own wedding?" Then it dawned on her. "Oh Merlin, it's my wedding day! I'm going to be late!"

The bride, Lily Evans, got up from her bed and ran to the loo, but not before tripping over her own two feet a few times.

Sara McDaniels, Lily's maid of honour, best friend and co-worker didn't know how Lily could be such a klutz when she ran or walked, but was one of the wizarding world's most graceful dancers.

Sara smiled. "I don't think James wants his bride full of bruises when she walks down the aisle."

"He knows I'm not graceful on my feet," she replied before turning on the shower.

Oh, did James Potter ever know Lily was a klutz. It was after all the reason why they met. Thought they were both Gryffindors and had mostly the same classes together, they didn't really talk until Easter vacation of their fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Lily had been determined to rid herself of her fear of heights and therefore asked her friend Remus Lupin, also one of James' best friends, for help. Little did she know that the boy was going to get the help from his friends, including James Potter. Lily wasn't happy about the arrangement, since James often laughed at her clumsy falls.

They had come a long way since then. From hating each other in fifth year because of all the teasing Potter and his friends did to other students, to finding a compromise in sixth grade in order to do a year-long project together, eventually making them friends, to a romance in seventh year caused by their positions as heads of the school.

Sara heard a loud thump coming from the loo. "Ow. That hurt! Bloody hell." At that point, she knew Lily had fallen once again.

"Lily, you might want to be careful. You'll get hurt falling like that," said the best friend as she entered the loo. On the floor, Lily had a towel over her head, another towel wrapped around her body and tears coming down her face. "Lily…" she said sitting on the ground and bringing Lily in a hug.

"Am I worth it? Am I really worth being a klutz who is most likely going to fall flat on her face in the middle of the aisle? Is James going to want to be with a klutz like me? A klutz who can only sleep in and practically misses her appointments to make this ugly duckling pretty? One who can't even look beautiful for her future husband on their wedding day because she's full of bruises? One who ruins her own wedding?" she asked, sobbing on Sara's shoulder.

"Lily, James loves you. All of you. The you who falls on her face every two steps she takes, the you who's almost always late for everything because she sleeps in, the you who keeps on smacking him upside the head when he does something stupid, the you who's a caring, fun-loving, amazing person who thinks of others safety and well being before her own. The one who brings home stray animals just to feed them and give them someone to love until you can find them a permanent home. Those are some of the reasons why James loves you. The good things, and the bad things are what make you human, what makes you James' girl. Never think that you aren't good enough for him. You are more than worth it Lily Eliza Evans. Don't you ever forget it."

Sara held Lily to her for a while, she didn't know how long to be certain, but she knew Lily needed all the support she could get right now. No matter how praised she was for her intelligence and her talents, she still had a low self esteem about herself. She needed her friend, especially on her wedding day.

Finally, Lily was calm enough to collect herself and go to her appointments needed for the day. The ceremony was going to be a Muggle one, because of Lily's Muggle friends not knowing about magic. Sirius, James' best mate and best man, was very much opposed, as he didn't see the point of wearing thick trousers and many layers of shirts on an already hot day.

After hours of preparations, the bride was finally ready to make her way down the aisle, towards her future; her husband.

* * *

"Prongs, you shouldn't have done that. Flower's going to kill you," said Sirius Black.

"Do you think I don't know that, Padfoot? I know Lily's going to have my head… Wait a minute! I gave it to you! Where did you put it?"

"You gave it to me? I don't remember that…"

"Padfoot! I you don't find it, Lily will have my head; and I'll come back from the dead to haunt you till the end of your days."

Before the pair had a chance to continue looking for the missing wedding band, a knock was heard form the door. It opened, and Remus' head appeared from the other side.

"The ceremony's about to begin. You best get going James."

"In a sec Moony. I can't find Lily's ring. Padfoot lost it, the bloody fool."

"Hey! That's not nice."

"Shut up, Padfoot," he told Sirius before turning to Remus. " Did you see where the dumb ass put the ring?"

"Yes, I did. He left it on the counter at my house," Remus answered, pulling the ring from his pocket. "You'd think that, a nineteen year old auror would have taken some responsibility for himself; I guess Padfoot will never grow up."

"Remus, my friend, you are a lifesaver. You just saved me from the wrath of the red-head love of mine."

"Glad to see who your best mate is, Prongs," said Sirius in a playful tone. He new very well that this was his friends' way of teasing his lack of responsibility he loved to have.

"So Prongs, what are you going to do now?" asked Remus.

"Now, I'm getting married. Let's go, Marauders… Where's Wormtail? He's missing all the fun."

"His mother's having a fit again; he's taking care of her," answered Remus.

"Always looking out for her, I'm telling you. Even in school, her epilepsy worried him. We should go help him."

"I tried that; he wants you to get married now, you've waited for years to have Lily, he doesn't want to get in the middle of that."

"I know I've waited years, but what's a few more minutes. Besides, the ceremony doesn't start for another half an hour; we have time. Let's go boys."

James went to the door and started to open it, but he didn't get very far. "Um… Prongs?"

"Yeah Moony?"

"You might want to reconsider going out of the room."

"Why?"

"I think you need to put your trousers on…"

* * *

Finally, everything, and everyone, was in place. Mrs Pettigrew was sitting in a pew, a little pale, but excited about the day; Peter was standing beside Sirius, Remus and James at the front of the church; Lily's parents were standing near them, waiting to give Lily away; Lily and her bridesmaids were waiting for the music to change to begin walking down the aisle.

The music changed and it was time to start the ceremony. Petunia, Lily's sister walked down the isle with a sinister look on her face, clearly showing she did not want to be there, followed by Julie Monroe, Lily's Muggle friend from her life before Hogwarts, and finally, Sara.

Lily took a deep breath as the people invited stood, waiting for her to begin the walk to the rest of her life. She saw the look of amazement and love on James' face and all her fears and doubts disappeared.

She took one step and fell. The crowd gasped, and started moving to help her up, some giggling, some looking in fear that Lily might change her mind and stop the wedding. The bride didn't let her fall faze her. She got up, a small, embarrassed smile on her face, and tossed her bouquet to Sara, who caught it in surprise. Lily lifted her arms, and started to dance her way to her husband-to-be, her eyes never leaving James'.

Lily let the music fill her soul, dancing beautifully, and in her mind, there was only James. For her wedding day, James was her influence, her inspiration, and James knew she was dancing only for him, for their love.

The bride stopped her dance when she reached her parents. Mrs Evans looked at her little girl; tears of happiness filled her eyes, and kissed Lily's cheek. "I love you, Faerie," she whispered using Lily's childhood nickname.

Mr Evans looked ready to cry himself. He hugged his daughter, kissed her forehead, and whispered, "If he does something you don't like, just let me know and I'll beat the daylights out of him."

Lily giggled. "James loves me Daddy, he won't do anything like that." She gave her father another hug, wiped the tear on her cheek, and turned to her soon-to-be husband. He just looked at her, love clearly written all over his face. The bride walked up and stood beside him, and, in front of friends, family and God, promised to love each other 'till death do them part.

* * *

Let me know what you think. 


End file.
